Hedgehog Cabin Fever
by The Author 2099
Summary: What happens when Sonic and friends get stranded on a mountain in a cabin? How long will it take to get out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hedgehog Cabin Fever

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver

_**Chapter 1: Where it all begins:**_

Our heroes are on a mountain and they were going for a hike. But it started raining and fog started to surround them. But that didn't stop them, until they arrived to a lake. The fog started to blind them and Tails tripped up. And since he was in the back of the line, they all fell down, like dominoes, into the lake. They all got drenched, but in the distance, they find a cabin and they walk up to it, dripping in water. Shadow, who was in front of the group, opens the door in a rage. He slams the door right in Sonic's face. Then Sonic enters.

"This is great! This is just great! This is all your fault, Sonic!" Shadow shouts.

"My fault?! You're blaming this on me?! How is this my fault?!" Sonic says, with an angry look on his face.

"Well, for one, you didn't check the weather channel. And you were right in front of tails, it's possible that you could of put your foot back to far to trip him up." Shadow whails.

The two hedgehog push each other to the limit and now they're nose to nose. Rouge cuts in between them, attempting to stop a fist fight from happening.

"C'mon, guys! Stop fighting! It's no one's fault...well...not entirely..." Rouge says, trying her best to stop them.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to calm down. I'm going to my room." Shadow says. He walks up to his room. Sonic is looking to sit down in a chair, but Silver runs to it. Sonic shrugs his arms in the air.

"Doesn't anyone care about anyone else here?" Sonic says, angrily.

"Sonic, you can sit in my spot. I'm going up to take a shower." Tails says in an attempt to make Sonic happy.

"Yeah, just make sure Shadow didn't steal all the shampoo." Sonic says, trying to get a chuckle out of himself.

"Would he really do that?" Tails says, in a worried and serious voice.

"Yes, Tailsy, and he also might steal all of the cookies out of your cookie jar." says Knuckles. Everyone starts laughing as Tails walks up the stairs.

Sonic goes to his room, and Amy follows him. Sonic is unaware of it. He's gets on his bed and lets out a sigh. He then opens his eyes to see nothing but Amy.

"Hey, cutie!" Amy says in a funny voice.

"AHHHH!!" Sonic yells, as he falls off his bed. "Get outta my room!"

Amy gets out of his room with her head down as she goes to her room. Just after she closes the door, Cream knocks on it.

"Come in." Amy says. Cream enters and sits on a chair in Amy's room.

"Tough luck. I've been trying to do the same thing with Tails, but everytime I try, he leaves the room." Cream says, explaining how hard it is to Amy.

"I gotta go and get my...ummm...COOKIES!! Yeah cookies. That's it." Amy says, trying to avoid contact with everyone. She leaves the room, as does Cream. Amy goes to the kitchen and Cream goes to the living room.

"Ummm, so Mr.Silver, what do you think is going to happen while we're here?" Cream asks.

"Hmmmm. I think that Sonic and Shadow are gonna have each other killed, Tails is gonna be scared to death, Knuckles is gonna keep joking around, and Amy is going to be eating tons of Ice Cream and crying on her bed in her room. As for you, you remain a secret. And me, I'm going to be on this couch for the rest of our time here." Silver answers.

"Oh, I see. Well I better go try my best to help! I'm going to go make Dinner." Cream says.

"Yes, you go do that." Silver says as he yawns. "I'll just be here watching T.V. until I fall to sleep." Silver mutters.

Disclamer: Sonic The Hedgehog, the character and the game, is not mine. Nor are any of the characters in this story. They are property of Sega.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Next Day**_

It is the next day. Every one had dinner. Just before they went to bed, they all ended up vomiting. Shadow wakes up and enters the kitchen. Sonic is making coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" Shadow asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making coffee. And maybe I'll make breakfast so we don't end up throwing up. But I didn't even sleep last night. For one, Knuckles was snoring to loud in the next room. But that's not the point. I was up all night looking for a phone. And there is nothing close to one in this place. Then I heard a big noise and the ground was shaking. Turns out we're snowed in. It snowed last night and an avalanche happend." Sonic speaks. Shadow looks unhappy.

"And all you did is make a cup of coffee. You could have at least grab a shovel and make a tunnel." Shadow says. He then grumbles.

"Look, Shadow. We're stuck here, avalanche or not. I'm trying to have the best time I can. I don't wanna be unhappy. Maybe later on when everyone gets up, after breakfast, we can try to dig. And no. I'm no digging alone. Everyone else, including you, has to help me. Can you do that Shadow?" Sonic explains. Shadow groans and stomps his way to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Then Silver wakes up and goes to the kitchen and grabs some eggs, bacon and bread.

"Oh, your up. Whatcha doin'?" Sonic asks.

"This time I'm cooking a meal. I don't want to vomit, and I doubt you or anyone else here wants to." Silver replys.

"Oh. I was going to, but you can if you want. I mean, there is no way you could cook worse than Cream." Sonic says, as he chuckles.

"Yeah...sure. So how are we going to get out of here?" Silver asks.

"I'm thinking after breakfast, all of us can grab a shovel and make a tunnel." says Sonic.

"Great...Well, tell me when the toast pops up. I can leave the egg and bacon like that. It's almost done." Silver says.

"Sure. I'm just gonna wash up. It should be done by the time I'm done." Sonic says.

Amy wakes up and goes down stairs in her pajamas. She goes in the kitchen and sees burnt toast in the toaster.

"HEY!! WHOEVER HIS TOAST BELONGS TO, IT"S ALL BURNTY AND STUFF!! SO, COME GET IT!!" Amy shouts. Silver runs in.

"NO!! My beautiful creation is ruined!" Silver cries.

"What, it's only a peice of toast," Amy says "get over it."

"But it was MY peice of toast! I could have dominated the world with that toast! And now...IT'S RUINED!!" Silver replys.

"Pfft, whatever." Amy says. "I'm gonna go outdoors to get a breath o fresh air." She opens the door and alot of snow comes in. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! What happend?!"

Silver chuckles and walks away. Cream gets up.

"Hey! Isn't anyone gonna help me?!" Amy says.

Cream runs down stairs to help Amy.

"AMY!! What happend?" Cream asks.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i opened the d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-door and all this s-s-s-s-s-s-s-snow fell on m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me." Amy mutters. She's freezing to death. Cream pulls her out of the snow and gives her a blanket.

"I'll be back with some hot choclate!" Cream says happily.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOO!!" Amy yells.

"Don't worry, I won't forget the marshmellows!" Cream says. She laughs. Amy has an annoyed look on her face.

Knuckles and Rouge wake up at the same time and they bump into eachother when they are about to goe down stairs.

"Uhh. Oh, sorry. I didn't see ya there." Knuckles says, in a honest voice.

"Are you emplying that that I'm imvisible to you?!" Rouge says in an angry voice.

"Ahh...no? I mean...yes...I mean...whatever the correct answer is, I...I...I gotta go..eeehh??" Knuckles says. He's confused. He goes in the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey!! I was gonna go in there!" Rouge says, angrilly. She walks down stairs in the kitchen and eats the burnt toast that Silver made. Knuckles comes down an goes in the living room. Silver is there watching a tennis game on TV.

"YES!! Gold just got 40 Love!" Silver says excitingly.

Knuckles looks confused. Rouge comes in and hits Knuckles with a pillow.

"Oww!! What was that for?" Knuckles asks.

"EeeeeeAAAHHHH!! KNUCKLES!!" Rouge yells. She grabs a shovel and starts chasing Knuckles around the house with it.

"AAHHH! What's Wrong?!" Knuckles asks.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Rouge screams.

Cream comes out with the hot choclate and gives it to Amy. And then she sees Kuckles and Rouge.

"Come on, guys stop! Stop it." Cream says. She gets in between them."STOP IT!!" she screams.

"Uhhh?" Both Knuckles and Rouge says.

"Now no more fighting, or I'll cook turkey dinner, tie you both to the same chair, and feed it to you!!" Cream says.

"EWWWWW!!" Knuckles and Rouge say.

"See. That's one thing you agree on. You think my cooking is gross. But I'm Chef Cream! So you're gonna eat it anyway! YAY!!" Cream says. Rouge starts crying and Knuckles vomits.

Shadow comes down stairs and gets everyone to go to the living room. He goes to the living room as well and starts to speak.

"Umm, Umm, Umm. I came here for an announcement, There is only one shovel in the whole house. So there can only be one person to dig the tunnel. And I think we all agree that it should be that little runt Sonic." Shadow says.

"Hey!! It shouldn't be me! It should be you, Shadow!" Soic complains.

"Well it certainly shouldn't be tailsy-wailsy..." Cream says.

"Huh?" Tails says. Cream smiles.

"Well I think it should be Cream, after all that horrible food she gave us!" Amy says. Everyone starts fighting and arguing. All, but one.

"STOP IT!!" Silver yells. "C'mon guys. If we kill each other, we'll never get outta here. Maybe tommorow, we can all dig ou way out. We'll take turns and get along. There's nothing in the world that can stop us then!" Silver lectures. "Now let's get a good night sleep. You've been fighting so much, a day has already past. And when we wake up, no fighting. I'm setting al of your alarm cocks at eight o'clock sharp!" Silver says. They all walk up stairs and go to their rooms. Silver grins and lies down on the couch and slowly puts himself to sleep.

Disclamer: Sonic The Hedgehog, the game and the character, are not mine. Nor are any of the characters in this story. They are property of Sega.


End file.
